


Into Light.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark Past, Episode: s01e12 The Conscience of the King, Hurt Jim, Implied Mind Rape, James T. Kirk Angst, James T. Kirk Has Issues, James T. Kirk Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, James T. Kirk Needs a Hug, James T. Kirk Speaks Vulcan, Kodos - Freeform, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Pre-James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Tarsus IV, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ..Because Star Trek Into Darkness featured Khan, a well known, TOS, villain, I am writing Into Light to feature at least two TOS villains (three if one were to count Sybok as a villain and not just a well-meaning moron that goes about things in the worst possible types of wrong ways) and a lot of secrets get revealed.. Especially several of Jim's secrets......Jim wishes a certain Vulcan had kept those fingers to himself..Or..Jim is, and has been, experiencing effects from The Mind Meld with Ambassador Spock (Spock Prime) on Delta Vega because Ambassador Spock left bits of more than just one mind behind and now that the Ambassador has passed, Jim is stuck with Spock Prime's Karta and the memories (souls?) of Kirk Prime and McCoy Prime
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Into Light.

..

..

A brother ... 

Spock has a brother..

Oh no wait.. A half-brother.. As if that distinction makes all the difference.. Makes up for the fact that Spock kept need to know information from those who needed to know and now..

Now The Enterprise has been taken over by an emotional Vulcan that believes he can find God.. Heaven.. Paradise.. Sha'ka'ree.. Whatever it is that Sybok and his Cohorts called it.. But Jim knew the truth.. Sybok was going to be highly disappointed..

"Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony.."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.. Or the one.."

"KKKKKKKHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!"

..

..

Jim bolts upright.. 

He's sweating, tangled in the blankets and his heart is beating rapidly and tears still stream down his face..

The last two bits were Spock's and his voices combined.. Well not his, his, exactly and ... not Spock, Spock, either.. There was something off about the voices.. But overlayed with voices that were theirs.. Something he once caught a glimpse of .. Long ago.. Another mind.. Another Universe.. Another timeline and reality.. Where Spock.. But not HIS Spock died behind that glass in The Warp Core.. It's why he himself had gone inside to realign the core .. So that it wouldn't be Spock..

Not again..

The first part was vague.. hazy.. He could barely really remember it .. Just that his ship was in danger and he was pissed at Spock because Spock stepped aside and let it happen..

But that was stupid..

Spock would never betray them, the ship, or Jim, like that..

Impossible..

A trickle of a voice towards the end of the dream.. Clinging to him.. 

Bones.. but not Bones..

A weird little ripple.. a whisper..

"I choose the danger.. Hell of a time to ask.."

Huh..

The bit from Tarsus IV and his horrific time there as a child made no sense.. But ... Maybe the sense of anger and panic and that feeling of being betrayed made it wedge itself Into the dream..

The rest.. He attributes to having had a spotty few of Ambassador Spock's memories rattling around in his head for .. Well.. There were some foggy ones that peeked through from time to time after The Meld on Delta Vega.. They are simply just becoming more frequent.. More defined.. Ever since the Ambassador passed away.. 

It's probably nothing to worry about..

The dream releases its hold and Jim eases tentatively back to sleep..

When he wakes again, this time to get ready for Alpha Shift, he only remembers he had a weirdly bad dream... But none of the contents beyond smoky whisps that aren't fully formed enough as to hint what any of it was all about..

A good cup of coffee and he's right as rain and the last vestiges of ill sleep fall away..


End file.
